Holiday
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Jibbs. Fluffy. Shippy. Holiday. I don't know, I'm just giving you words, really. It's cute. If you need some heartwarming and fluffy Jibbs comfort, have at it guys. :) Part 1 of 2- will not be in chapters, but two separate uploads due to the massive rating difference.
1. Nice

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this bottle of rum and this carton of eggnog, happy holidays~_

_**A/N:** It's Christmas... and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this for you all. It's pretty pointless, it's pretty cute. There's two parts to it. Nice & Naughty (Ha, see what I did there?) Welp, it's just after midnight so I'll give you the fluff now... the smut later ;) JIBBS JIBBS JIBBS. Happy Holidays~!_

* * *

It wasn't Paris. It wasn't Italy. It was not Europe, and that was an entire lifetime behind the both of them. In most cases, it was better that way.

Jenny settled well into the corner of the couch under a blanket as close to the fireplace as physically possible from her spot. It was warm, and that was welcome after she had been out in the cold earlier. She sighed softly, resting her chin on her arm as she leaned on the arm of the couch. She still wasn't entirely sure what it had been that had brought her to this spot tonight, but this was where she was … and she was surprisingly comfortable. So comfortable in fact, she completely lost herself in thought. It wasn't until she heard quiet footsteps she even remembered she was not alone.

"You warmin' up yet?" Came the question from directly across the room, where Gibbs stood watching her patiently.

She blinked, turning slightly to face him. "Hardly, why is it so cold in here?" She insisted, curling up a little more under the blanket.

"Heater's busted. Again. Not workin' as well as it should." He told her simply, "Want some coffee or somethin'? It'll help."

She glanced outside, nodding. It was relatively late, but it was Christmas Eve. She wasn't sure she would be able to sleep. She didn't mind being alone most of the time, but there was something about the holiday season that just… Made her not want to be alone. Perhaps it was the constant reminder that no one should be alone on Christmas, or just simply the desire to not want to be alone and this being a good excuse to be with someone. Though she had surprised even herself when she had wound up on Gibbs' doorstep, of all places. It was what had reminded her that she wasn't alone, that even if things had changed from what they had once been, it was still him she wanted to be around. She considered him family in her own special way. "Yeah." She finally answered, "I suppose it can't hurt."

He nodded and went back into the kitchen, reappearing just moments later with two mugs for each of them. He sat down next to her on the couch, leaving a bit of space between them as he held out the mug for her. It was such a comfortable gesture, just to sit on the couch with her and not say much. "Here." He insisted as he held the mug out to her.

"That was .. fast." Her brow furrowed just slightly as she hesitantly took the mug from him. She looked at her drink, then at his, curious when she realized that his coffee wasn't black… Or, coffee. She eyed him for a moment, curious at what he was up to until the scent of the warm drink flooded her senses. It brought back memories that made her nostalgic, to say the least. She continued to stare at him a few moments longer before she sipped at her coffee. It was coffee, but with eggnog and the slightest hint of something alcoholic. So, real eggnog. She smiled fondly, cradling the mug in both hands and keeping it close to her. "This reminds me of that one Christmas we spent locked up in that house…" She began quietly, glancing around his scarcely decorated living room. While it was scarce, there were a few Christmas-y things. A small tree, a few lights, some clearly handmade wooden ornaments. "It was a lot warmer there." She teased with a friendly smile.

He smiled lazily as he patiently watched her all curled up on the couch, apparently struggling to warm up. While he had to admit it had been a surprise to find her in his house on Christmas eve, he wasn't about to turn her away. He hated spending Christmas alone. He hated spending any Holiday alone but for some reason this one in particular was more difficult. "Heater wasn't broke in that house." He pointed out, taking a drink from his mug before putting it down on the table. He moved back on the couch and made himself comfortable, putting one arm up on the back of the couch and motioning her closer. "C'mere." He told her. "Never could warm yourself up."

She sipped at her drink again, thankful he remembered and she didn't have to go into detail about it. When he offered his side to her, she leaned forward and put her coffee down, gathering the blanket she had and moving over. She cuddled up against his side, sighing softly and closing her eyes for a moment. It was a sickly comfortable feeling, his warmth against her. Something she had missed despite her great denial. "Are you going to ask me why I'm here?" She asked, looking up at him and curling her hands against his side. He was so warm, all the time. How?

"Nah." He shook his head. He got it, really.

"Good, because I don't have a good explanation." She let out a relieved breath and reached forward to gather her drink again, sipping at the hot liquid gratefully. "This is much warmer, thank you Jethro." She said softly, resting her weight against him.

"Welcome." He murmured, running his hand over her back. "You stayin' or not?" He asked rather boldly. However, he didn't seem like he expected her to answer one thing over another.

"I … Honestly hadn't thought ahead that far. I just didn't want to be alone. And I had a feeling you would be. No offense." She felt her cheeks warm in a mildly embarrassed blush.

He let out a very short amused laugh. "None taken. Didn't think you would be alone." He admitted.

"Is it strange that I ended up here, of all places?" She asked, sipping at her drink before putting it down again so she could rest against him. This was so weirdly comfortable and sickeningly domestic. Not a situation she had ever really pictured herself in, at least not with him. Or rather, it wasn't a situation she had ever considered a possibility. "Do you ever miss it? Europe, I mean." She asked, tilting her head just slightly to look up at him, "Us." She clarified after a moment of silence, "not professionally."

He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling as though thinking about his answer carefully. Finally he answered, "Sometimes."

"Right now." She insisted, sitting up slightly so she could turn to face him better. For this moment at least, it felt like they were completely alone. It seemed like everyone else was tucked away with their families, the world was quiet, and here they were. Alone with no family close enough to go to, and together again.

He shrugged, looking down at her after a few moments. "Yeah." He admitted, although he wasn't entirely sure if it was because he missed having a family or just because it was the holidays or if he really just missed her.

She worried her bottom lip for a moment, studying his face. "Me too." She finally murmured, relaxing against his side. She hesitated, putting her head against his shoulder. "Do you think… That as long as we're both alone we can be together every year just for the holidays?" She asked, resting her hand against his side and keeping her head on his shoulder so she wouldn't have to see his face.

He didn't move. He stayed silent for a good long time. After a moment, he very clearly said "no."

Startled, she looked up at him. "Why?" She asked.

"'Cause I don't want to be with you for a few days every year." He told her seriously.

"Jethro-" She glared at him. That was just downright offensive.

He looked at her, amused by the sudden burst of what he could only think to call red-headed anger. "Would rather just have you all the time."

She balked, flustered. "I – You, what?" She asked, confused by everything that had happened in the last, oh, five seconds.

He leaned forward, keeping a hand on her back as he reached for his drink. Once he set it back down, he looked at her still sitting in that awkward position half pulled away from him. "Did I stutter?" He asked, not a hint of a smile on his face now.

"No." She murmured apprehensively. "I just- don't understand."

"Tried to ask before. You said no." He reminded her. "Asking again."

She moved slightly against his side, unsettled and uncomfortable. She hadn't expected much out of this night, but this… This she really had not been prepared for. The first time she had said no to him, she had been banking on him fighting her, fighting for her. She had been thrown off by his lack of fight then, and she was just as thrown off by his sudden bluntness now. She didn't know what to say, so instead she simply stared at him with an astonished expression for a while. Slowly, she leaned against his side again and took a deep breath, trying to analyze this whole situation. But as she took a breath and relaxed, it occurred to her that she could only find comfort where she had been so unsettled a few moments ago. Well if he was trying to surprise her then two could play at that game. She turned slightly against his arm, tilting her head up and brushing a gentle kiss to his lips, unable to find words to express what simple actions could.

He looked at her, though he didn't look surprised by the gentle gesture. In fact, when she pulled back, he leaned forward to kiss her again. He moved his hand up her back and through her long red hair, pulling her a little closer to keep here there. After a moment, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. "s'that a yes?" He asked, leaning back slightly to look at her.

She looked up at him, studying his familiar eyes. Finally, she nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again. "This isn't how I imagined this night going at all." She whispered, resting her hand against his chest and nuzzling his cheek. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, memorizing everything about this- the smell of the fireplace, warm despite the cool air throughout the rest of the house and outside, the slightly sweet taste of eggnog in his lips. She shivered, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her forehead against his temple. She sighed softly, a relaxed and relieved sound from her. "I'll stay. But just tonight." She said softly, stealing another kiss from the corner of his mouth. She felt him smile just a little.

"Tomorrow night too." He murmured, kissing her again as he tugged the blanket around her and pulled her closer. He felt the subtle shiver go through her and he looked up. "Still cold?" He asked, leaning forward to grab her warm drink for her.

She watched and felt him move, reaching out to stop his hand. She shook her head, "No, Jethro. I'm not cold anymore." She told him, shrugging the blanket just off her shoulders. She chose to ignore his argument about how long she would stay. She hadn't even prepared to stay here tonight, never mind the next day.

"You sure?" He glanced at the floor in front of the fireplace, "Got no problem helpin' you warm up." He murmured against her temple.

She reached for her drink again, cradling it in her hands again as she settled against him. She nearly dropped her coffee at his comment and she looked up at him surprised. "Jethro, I've hardly been here an hour!" She insisted, clicking her tongue at him in disapproval.

"I ... just meant sitting closer to the fireplace." He told her, nodding toward the empty space on the floor. Although, he had to admit he liked where her mind took his words. He smiled, more amused by that than he had been by anything else from her tonight.

"Oh—I … Well." She huffed softly, feeling suddenly foolish for assuming he only wanted such a thing from her. "I suppose it couldn't hurt." She admitted, cuddling against his side and making herself comfortable. "But not yet. I like it right here." She told him, arching into him slightly and reaching up to touch his face. She pressed her fingers against his jaw, gently making him look down at her so she could lean up and kiss him. It was a slow, lazy gesture. It was casual and familiar, it was comfortable and it felt safe. She knew it would be different this time, because they had both changed. "Mm... Maybe I'll stay tomorrow too."

* * *

_Yes~ pointless, fluffy. Comfortable. Family doesn't necessarily mean many. Remember that. Sometimes it just takes one person. (And some eggnog.)_

_Much love! (Stay tuned for the adult part of this story, eh?)_


	2. Naughty

_**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing. Even my eggnog is gone :(_

_**A/N:** Part 2, as promised. Enjoy the smut._

* * *

At some point, the two of them had finally managed to get a second blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace and settle on it. Gibbs sat facing the fireplace, expecting Jen to settle in his lap. If he remembered correctly, she would probably get comfortable and fall asleep without so much as a word and the idea made him smile just a little. What he hadn't expected however was that when she did settle in his lap, she was facing him. He met her gaze, surprised by the gesture. "You gonna be comfortable like that?" He asked, moving his hands to rest against her sides so he could pull her closer.

It took her a few moments to find the most comfortable way to settle on him when she straddled him, but she managed to. She kept her blanket around her shoulders, keeping the edges between her fingers as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him beneath the blanket with her. She nodded finally once she stopped moving. "Mmhm. For a while, at least." She told him. She smiled when he seemed confused about how she could possibly be comfortable here and she kissed him lightly when he adjusted to make them both more comfortable. She pressed against him and kissed him again, drawing this one out in a lazy, tender manner. "This is my favorite spot." She murmured softly against his mouth. She meant, of course, the warmth of the fireplace against her back and the solid safety of him against her, right where she could see him. He was right where she could be sure he wouldn't disappear.

He smirked, moving his hands up her sides and pulling her against him so he could feel all of her. "Mine too." He grunted softly, lightly pushing the hem of her shirt up just enough that he could lazily brush his fingertips across her skin in a way that made her shiver. He pressed a soft kiss to her jaw and then her neck, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "Y'know we've never been able to sit in front of a fireplace for more than ten minutes before…"

"Before both of us are half dressed and begging the other not to stop?" She asked smoothly before he could finish. She grinned, catching his lips briefly again. "I know. I'm aware of that. Very aware." She whispered, moving her fingers through his hair before brushing her fingertips across the back of his neck, taking a deep breath, relaxing in the scent of him. "I know." She repeated.

"That mean you're not sayin' no if.." He trailed, expecting her interruption again.

"That's right." She said softly. "I'm not saying no. We can… If you want." She pulled back a little to meet his gaze. She could tell without any sort of verbal confirmation that he did want her. She never had to ask, he seemed to want her all the time. She smiled and moved her hands up to lightly cradle his face, leaning close to kiss him slowly and deeply as the blanket she had slipped from her shoulders. She leaned closer to him, making a soft sound as the kiss began to grow almost feverish.

If there was one thing he couldn't refuse, it was having this woman on top of him kissing him the way that she was. His hands slipped further under her shirt, his hands feeling every bit of her soft skin that he could reach. He growled softly, returning her feverish kiss and grasping her hips. He pulled her closer, instinctively rocking his hips up into her just once. He felt her fall against him and he smiled against her lips, finally admitting defeat and reaching up to tangle a hand through her hair. He pulled her closer and kissed her almost roughly, wrapping his other arm tightly around her waist and keeping her against him as he moved back slightly on the floor, letting her blanket fall under them. He moved carefully, breaking the kiss for only a moment before he pushed her up against the couch so she was kneeling before him. He moved close, on his knees as well, kissing her again and loosening his hold on her. He tugged her hair gently to tilt her head back and began to press warm kisses down her neck. "Not lettin' you go home for a while." He murmured softly in her ear as he pushed her shirt and sweater up, smiling when she arched into him when he felt her skin against his fingers again.

"Mm... Keep this up and we both might be in for a Christmas where we just don't get out of bed." She murmured breathlessly against his lips, glancing up at him with a teasing smile. She leaned back, pulling her tops off and tossing them onto the couch. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck again as she captured his lips in a hungry, fevered kiss. She didn't want to stop, and she certainly didn't want him to. She made a soft sound at the thought of where this night was going to lead and she shuddered with anticipation. She moved one hand down his chest slowly, ignoring his shirt for now and going straight for his jeans. As she fought to undo them with one hand, the kiss they shared only grew more intense, causing her to whimper from the sudden ache between her thighs. She broke the kiss, gasping softly for breath as she finally managed to get his jeans undone. She grinned triumphantly, nuzzling him lightly and whimpering when he kissed her forcefully again. "That's it then? Right here?" She murmured against his mouth.

He growled softly, pushing his jeans down and coaxing her hand toward his half hard length. "At least once." He grunted as he began to kiss down her neck again, taking his time to lick and bite at her skin, tasting and teasing her. He bit down on the curve of her neck and shoulder when he felt her cool hand on his hot skin. The contrast of hot and cold made him squeeze her wrist slightly, which only made her stop. But the sound she made when he bit her made him forget all about how cold her hands were. He reluctantly let her hand go, struggling to undo her jeans as he moved up and kissed her again.

In her mind, the next few minutes of touching and struggling were nothing more than a heated, dizzying blur. It wasn't until he had her pushed up against the couch, his fingers roughly invading her body as he readied her for him that she managed to find and put together a coherent sentence. "Damn it, Jethro, if you don't take me right now I am going to make this the most miserable Christmas you have ever been witness to." She hissed, clawing at his shoulders gently. She was trembling all over, completely bared before him and ready— and he had the nerve to continue torturing her… Perhaps he hadn't changed as much as she thought. She let out an annoyed sigh when she felt him laugh against her neck, but the sigh quickly turned into a wail of satisfaction when he moved his fingers in just the right way to make her flinch and buck her hips forward. "Jethro—" She warned, clawing the back of his neck and squirming against his hand.

"What's the rush?" He breathed against her neck, biting at her gently again as he slowed his hand against her, the pace torturously slow as he thrust his fingers deep enough into her to draw a small gasp or moan almost every time. He stilled, feeling her body tense in anticipation for his next move. It was that alone that told him she was ready. He moved up, grabbing her thighs and lifting her slightly as he pushed her back against the cushion of the couch so she was nearly sitting on the couch and not kneeling on the floor. He pulled her close and pressed heated kisses over her neck and chest, listening to her grunt something else at him in irritation. He grinned and kissed down over her breasts, biting gently at her skin here and there just to keep her tense and on edge. Without much warning, he pulled her close and reached down at the same time, guiding himself into her and letting her fall against him. He stifled a loud groan against her neck, pushing deep into her. He had to stay still, just for a second as he grasped her thighs tight enough that he would probably leave a mark. He shuddered, nuzzling against her neck and slowly beginning to move. He couldn't help himself, he had her now. She was his, he was the only one who would see her in such a vulnerable and erotic place. He was the only one who got to hear these sounds she made as he took her, the soft sighs and gasps he drew from her with every touch and kiss and bite. She was his. And he would deny he was very much the same to her if she so saw it that way. He kept one hand on her lower back, moving the other up to grasp the arm of the couch tightly.

She cried out, letting her head fall back when he thrust deep enough into her to make her dizzy with the pleasurable pain. She shivered, wrapping her arms around him and cradling his head against her chest. She buried her face against his hair, desperately breathing in the scent of old spice and saw dust and something that was just distinctly him. She would gladly spend every day of they had for the next week right here with him, naked and on the floor if he wanted… though she would mention she preferred a bed for next time. Just this one time, right here was perfect. She began to move against him, eager for release, to have all this built up tension just break into a high that she knew was better than any sort of drink or drug could give her. She tugged his hair gently, digging manicured nails into the back of his neck firmly. "Don't stop." She demanded softly against his hair. "Don't stop until you can't keep going."

Her tone told him exactly how much she needed this, and that only made him strive for that much more out of her. He used the couch to power his thrusts even harder into her, hearing it scrape slightly across the floor with the force of his movement. He smirked, digging his fingers into her lower back as he pulled her firmly into his thrusts. He growled softly, a silent promise that he would do exactly as she had just ordered. He kissed over her skin anxiously, clawing her gently as he let himself get carried away and lost in her. He was far beyond words now, he just needed to feel her. "Jen—" He murmured softly against her neck.

"No not yet, it's too soon." She gasped softly, "Jethro, please."

He shifted against her, pulling his hand down from the couch to move over her thigh. If he wasn't going to be able to last this first time, he would at least make sure she was satisfied too. He carefully maneuvered his hand to rest against her thigh, moving his thumb between them and biting down on her shoulder when he found her most sensitive nerve. In their position, every thrust made him firmly roll the oversensitive swollen bud beneath his thumb, and the cry she let out was well worth it. He began to take her harder and faster, unable to keep rein on his own desires. He thrust roughly into her, quickly moving his thumb against her until he felt her tense, relax, and then tense up again as her wetness suddenly intensified. He groaned softly against her neck when she cried out his name in the sweetest most satisfied way and he didn't feel bad when he came hard at that sound alone. He had missed hearing that, the sound of her overwhelmed with pleasure as she came crashing down. For him. Because of him. He shuddered and growled softly, murmuring her name against her neck lightly as he slowly relaxed under her, bringing her close as he settled on the floor. He pulled her down and kissed her slowly and deeply despite both of them gasping for air.

She whimpered softly as she collapsed against him, trembling. "Jethro…" She murmured breathlessly against his mouth, returning the kiss eagerly as though she wanted it more than air. When she couldn't take anymore, she pulled away and gasped for breath, meeting his gaze. She felt dizzy and high, she felt relaxed and she felt good. "Tell me that's not the last time we're going to do that tonight…" She murmured softly, still panting for breath as she brushed trembling fingers along his jaw gently. She smiled when he wordlessly informed her that there would be more than that. "In a bed, not on the floor?"

He looked up at her, annoyed that she was trying to make him talk when he was trying to calm down. But a smirk crossed his lips when she asked about a bed. "If we make it that far." He answered shortly. He wouldn't promise something he couldn't guarantee. Her laugh at his response was worth it.

She nuzzled against his hair again, still working for breath as she lightly stroked the back of his neck. "I'll take it." She shrugged, pressing a kiss to his temple, then his cheek, and then tenderly to the corner of his mouth. She glanced over his shoulder at her watch and sighed. "Mm… Merry Christmas, Jethro. " She purred. "I _suppose _I'll stay… Without putting up a fight."

"Fight if you want, not lettin' you go." He informed her with a light shrug as he studied her face briefly before his gaze settled on her lips and he leaned forward to steal one more kiss. "You still cold?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not now… But I might get cold again after. It is winter and we are in a house with a broken heater after all…" She reminded him.

"Best way to keep warm." He indicated between them.

"I had no idea." She rolled her eyes, smiling and shaking her head.

"Yeah they don't teach you that when you go Army."

"Mm, guess I still have a lot to learn then, huh Marine?" She snorted softly and let her weight rest against him again.

"I got time to teach ya… If you stay."

"Well… I suppose, just for the Holidays."

"All the time."

"We'll see." She murmured, although she already knew the inevitable answer. She didn't want to run from him again. She felt safe with him. Not safe from the dangers of the world like criminals and crazies… She could hold her own just as well. But something about him, the way she felt when she was with him, when it was intimate or not… She didn't feel like she was being risky, and he never bored her. It just felt right. He was family, and they had each other. Neither of them had to be alone anymore.

* * *

_There was literally no point to this entire thing other than exactly what it was, you're welcome, I love you, enjoy the rest of your day :))_

~_Shann_


End file.
